A Dean Ambrose One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Jon just arrived at FCW with a reputation for being a talented wrestler and a heart breaker. Allie is the promotion's photographer and is used to blending into her surroundings. Dean Ambrose OC


A Dean Ambrose One Shot - inspired by one delicious picture.

Dean Ambrose + OC, all the typical disclaimers apply here. Rated Mature for sexual content.

* * *

Allie is a totally average looking woman, average height, average weight, average bust size. Boring brown eyes, boring brown hair... She may look average but she is an exceptional photographer. She loved her job as a photographer for Florida Championship Wrestling, or FCW in Tampa. She paid her dues working as an assistant to a big photo studio doing weddings and school photo days. FCW was heaven on earth compared to neurotic brides and snot nosed ankle biters. She still helped out her old boss on occasion, usually right before her rent was due, but she was happy as a clam taking pictures of half-naked sweaty men rolling around in the ring.

One Friday afternoon she got a call from Steve Keirn, the FCW promoter, they had a new recruit they were working with and they wanted her to come in and do some promo shots. Apparently, this guy was a big deal in the independent scene out in the Midwest and they just knew that people would be banging down their doors to get see him wrestle live. He wanted to have 8x10 prints available for sale at the next event.

Allie got to the FCW training center early to set up an area for the photo shoot, most of the time the men were painfully awkward when it came to posing for pictures. She would likely have a memory card full of pictures of this guy curling his lip or growling or making some other strange face that he swore looked tough. She was in no way prepared for the man who walked into the room with Steve, "Hey Allie, this is the new guy Jon, he'll be wrestling as Dean Ambrose." Allie looked up at the newly christened Dean Ambrose and came face to face with a man who exuded danger and sexiness, she swore the room temperature went up by about 10 degrees. She stuck her hand out "Hi, Jon, I'm Allie. Do you want to start with street clothes shots or do you have your ring gear?" He looked her up and down, shrugged and said "Whatever you want, sweet cheeks, you're the picture lady." Allie just stood there looking at her outstretched hand, the jerk didn't even shake her hand. Whatever, she'd dealt with worse, she turned around and promptly tripped over her own tripod. She heard a snort from the direction of Ambrose but chose to ignore it and tried to regain her composure.

Allie spent the next 20 minutes taking pictures and then suggested that he get into his ring gear for the rest of the shots. Of course, the jerk started stripping right in front of her! She turned away and pretended to make adjustments to her camera to try to hide the fact that she was blushing like a virginal school girl. Once he was in his gear, she gritted her teeth and focused on the camera and his awkward poses, if he wasn't such a jerk, his awkwardness would be adorable.

* * *

All of the pictures came out great, his rugged good looks came out well on film, he had this aura of danger that made him both terrifying and sexy at the same time. Allie selected two shots – one each in street clothes and ring gear – and sent them off to be printed. After checking with Steve, she marked them as a rush to have them ready for the show Saturday night.

Allie was milling around backstage before the show taking candid shots of the wrestlers that were on the card that night. Ambrose was lurking in the corner honing his gimmick, apparently he was playing the slightly unstable and extremely violent street kid. He did it well, Allie felt his eyes on her and she tripped over a power cable. She brushed it off and hurried to ringside, that was the second time this man made her lose her cool. The rest of the show went off smoothly, Allie managed not to trip on anything and got some amazing photos, she would send some to the webmaster for their website and send some out to be printed and autographed at the next event.

* * *

The next few weeks were a boring pattern for Allie, May and June were big months for photographers and she was booked solid helping out her former boss. But saturdays were always reserved for FCW and every time she saw Ambrose, she tripped over something or walked into someone. By the time she righted herself, he was always long gone.

Tonight the main event was a lumberjack match which meant that the entire roster would be at ringside. Allie was the only photographer, so it would be even more difficult for her to run around outside the ring and get shots from every angle. She chose a position at the far corner of the ring and watched the men walk out, she snapped a few photos of the ones who walked past her and some at the entry ramp, she would be able to zoom in and crop them later. Then Ambrose strolled out and she almost dropped her camera, he was looking extra dangerous and that just made him look even sexier in Allie's opinion. His hair was messy and still a little damp from sweat and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a brown belt, his jeans hanging just low enough on his hips to show off the waistband of his boxers. His abs were smooth and toned and he had the perfect amount of chest hair dusting his pecs, the man looked good enough to eat. She absent mindedly licked her lips and he winked at her. Good thing she was standing still this time, or she would have most definitely fallen flat on her face.

Allie had two memory cards filled with pictures, just the lumberjack match would have her editing photos all week long. She couldn't wait to get home and get started, she dashed out of the FCW building and started to walk home. She crossed the street and stumbled right into a pot hole, she could either protect her body or her camera, the obvious choice was to keep her camera from shattering. Just as she expected to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms pulled her back up. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to thank her guardian angel, she was stunned to be looking up into Ambrose's blue eyes. "I've never met someone as clumsy as you are, sweet cheeks," he said smirking at her.

She tried to break free from, his grasp but she had twisted her ankle pretty badly, she wasn't sure if she could put any pressure on it. "My name is Allie, not sweet cheeks and I am not clumsy. Now let go of me so that I can go home."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Doesn't look like you'll be able to walk home on that ankle."

"I'll be fine, just let go of me." He did and she stumbled a little, but straightened her shoulders, held her head high and started limping down the block. She heard a sexy chuckle behind her as he put his arm around her waist and started walking alongside her. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but the truth was, she needed his help getting home. It was the longest five blocks of her life and she still had to hobble up to her third floor apartment. She unlocked her door and turned to thank Ambrose for his help, when he followed her into her apartment. "What hell, Ambrose! I mean, I appreciate the help getting home, but I am here, and I am fine, so you can leave now."

He shook his head and pointed at the couch, she stubbornly refused to sit down, so he put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the cushions. He knelt down on the floor in front of her and gently took off her sneaker and sock and examined the damage, it was already swollen but it would be fine in the morning. He looked up at her with those blue eyes and she was shocked to see that he was concerned, it wasn't his normal arrogance and danger that she was used to, he almost looked vulnerable. Then he shocked the shit out of her, he leaned over and kissed her lips, gently at first, she wanted to push him away but she found herself running her fingers through his messy blond hair. He nipped her bottom lip and then licked it, asking for entrance, she willingly parted her lips and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Allie knew Ambrose was the type of guy that left broken hearts everywhere he went and she really should push him away, but he was intoxicating. She leaned into the kiss and started exploring his mouth with her tongue. Before she knew what was happening he was laying on top of her, his hard body pinning her to the couch. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rubbed herself against his erection as their tongues battled for dominance. He started kneading her breasts through her Tshirt, she moaned and dragged her nails up and down his back.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head, then he wrapped one massive hand around both her wrists pinning her arms over her head. He claimed her mouth, sucked her tongue and her bottom lip and nibbled his way down her neck. He freed her breasts from her bra with one hand and greedily pulled her already hard nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back into him struggling to get her hands free, to her surprise he released her wrists and she quickly started pulling his shirt off.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She answered him by dragging her nails through his chest hair, "Condoms are in my bedroom." He gave her a wolfish grin, stood up and carried her into her bedroom, laid her on the edge of the bed and pulled her jeans off, she thanked the gods that she shaved and wore cute panties that day. "Mmmmm blue lace, huh, sweet cheeks? Sexy," he said as he pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder.

He kissed her injured ankle and then trailed kisses up the inside of her leg until he got to her inner thigh. He looked up at her as he cupped her sex in the palm of his hand, "Nice and wet already, but lets see how much wetter I can get you." He bent his head down and dragged his tongue between her slick folds, she gasped and lifted her hips up to meet his mouth. He grabbed her hips and circled her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue then slowly licked his way back to entrance and thrust his tongue inside her. Her entire body was humming with anticipation as he returned his attention to her clit, he licked and sucked and nibbled as he thrust two fingers inside her. Allie clutched the sheets with both hands and pressed herself into his mouth, watching as he hungrily sucked on her.

He slowed his pace and eased her body back onto the mattress, stood up and slowly undid his belt. Allie licked her lips and watched as he unzipped his jeans, he paused and chuckled as she let out a frustrated sigh. Then he quickly pulled of his jeans and boxers to show off his massive erection, a bead of precum on his swollen head. He was lean and muscular from head to toe and she couldn't wait to rub her body all over him. She sat up and wrapped her hand around his throbbing length, she licked the precum and twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. He growled and pushed her back down onto the bed, grabbing a condom from her night table drawer.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her, he paused after he was completely inside her and tossed his head back and growled. She squirmed under him enjoying his hardness, she couldn't ever remember a man filling her like this. "Impatient, little thing, aren't you?" She wrapped her legs around his hips and he began to slowly move in and out of her, she moaned and dragged her nails down his chest. She was amazed he kept up that slow pace for so long, he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as she gasped, "Faster, please."

He pulled completely out of her, positioned her ankles on his shoulders, gripped her hips and thrust deep and hard. She grabbed his arms and moaned loud, "You like that, sweet cheeks?"

"Yes!" She gasped, "again." He pulled out slowly, paused and roughly thrust back into her, he moaned and she held on tight as he stroked her sweet spot every time. She felt her walls start to tighten around his cock and moaned and started moving her hips to meet his thrusts. He crushed her lips and claimed her mouth as his thrusts became quicker and harder. She dug her nails into his back and cried out as she came, her orgasm ripping through her body. With one last hard thrust he unloaded inside her and collapsed on the bed next to her. He kissed her neck and shoulders as her body recovered from the most amazing orgasm of her life. He pulled the blankets over them and lightly caressed her back until she fell asleep.

* * *

Allie rolled over and wasn't surprised to find herself alone in bed. She expected Ambrose to sneak out as soon as she fell asleep, that's just the kind of guy he was. She smelled fresh coffee coming from the kitchen, she didn't set the coffee pot last night, did she? Then she smelled bacon and smiled, maybe Ambrose was turning over a new leaf.


End file.
